Severe Tropical Storm Soa
Severe Tropical Storm Soa (Traditional Chinese: 強烈熱帶風暴蘇亞) was a severe tropical storm that affected Nicholas City and surrounding areas. Formed on 5 October 2012, it dissipated on 14 October 2012, shortly after making landfall, where it merged with an extratropical cyclone. It brought a to Nicholas City. It was the 8th storm of the 2012 Imaginary Lands of Nicholas Typhoon Season. Meteorology History At 02:23, 5 October 2012, the NMBILN issued an advisory for a tropical wave located about 1100 km WSW of the capital region, and stated there is a MEDIUM chance that it will develop into a tropical cyclone. At 07:39, the NMBILN raised the probability to HIGH, followed by upgrading the storm status to a tropical depression at 10:36, numbered 008. The NMBILN forecasts that the depression will continue to strengthen to possibly a severe tropical storm, and will move north-northeast at a steady pace, approaching the proximity of Nicholas City next week. It is still too early to predict the exact path, but an advanced weather advisory has been issued. The depression has since strengthened, and NMBILN has pronounced it being a tropical storm by 15:15, 8 October 2012, and subsequently named "Soa" (Traditional Chinese: 蘇亞). The storm's slow movement and the moisture feed from the Pacific Ocean is allowing the storm to develop and strengthen. It is forecasted that the storm will speed up in its pace later this week, pouncing the 200-km locale within Nicholas City. The storm made landfall about 150 km west of Nicholas City as a severe tropical storm, peaking in sustained wind speed of 108 km/h, but quickly weakening inland. The storm bought brief moderate to heavy rain to onshore cities. Soa merged with an extratropical storm early morning on the 14th. Storm impact As Soa was making landfall, gale to storm winds were hitting Nicholas City, especially towards the western side of the city, where the Outlying Islands power plant is located. The same plant was down for months due to impacts from storm surge by Super Typhoon Eigen, and again with Severe Typhoon Chi Wai. The gale winds knocked one of the crucial parts of the plant down, causing the power supply for the city to be down for 12 to 15 minutes. The problem was promptly fixed by hooking the power supply to a temporary power plant, built after the destructions by Eigen. The damaged part from the storm is reportedly still in the progress of repair. Warning History Below is a list of warnings issued during the duration of the storm affecting the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas, and their respective durations: |signal = 1 |current storm name = Severe Tropical Storm Soa |issuedA = 11 October 2012, 13:48 - 12 October 2012, 15:21 |previous storm = Severe Typhoon Chi Wai |next storm = Tropical Storm Pik Ning (2013) }} |signal = 3 |current storm name = Severe Tropical Storm Soa |issuedA = 12 October 2012, 15:22 - 13 October 2012, 07:20 |issuedB = 13 October 2012, 13:12 - 14 October 2012, 01:45 |previous storm = Typhoon Maple |next storm = Tropical Storm Pik Ning (2013) }} |signal = 8SE |current storm name = Severe Tropical Storm Soa |issuedA = 13 October 2012, 07:20 - 13:11 |previous storm = Severe Typhoon Chi Wai |next storm = Most recent occurrence }} Soa